Secret Little Smiles
by total-manga-freak
Summary: “Um...well..you see...um...Tamao...and...well...” Anna grew more and more impatient as he stuttered and mumbled so she finally shouted “SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!”YohxAnna, choc full of fluffy goodness.


**Yeah, this idea has been floating inside of my head for a while and I just had to write it down or I'll explode. Or at least become all fidgety and the idea will never stop bothering me. Yes I know, the title sux, but, I'm horrible at coming up with names and titles and stuffs. This is my first attempt at a fanfic EVER so if u flame me, please be a little nice . **

**Oh yea, must warn you, characters might be a little OOC**

**Disclaimer- **

**Me: sigh must I say this???**

**random lawyers pop in and hold a huge hammers**

**Me: Fine fine, sheesh no need to get violent, I do not own Shaman King and any**

**of it's characters yadda yadda yadda and so on, u know the rest.**

**Well, enjoy! (hopefully)**

**---**OTL**---**

**11/27/07- wow, looking back at this, Yoh seems so OOC to me, XD haha, but I want to thank all of you who took the time to read this story and reviewed! Even if you didn't review, thanks for reading anyways!**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speaking"

Secret Little Smiles

It was a cold day outside and the wind blew harshly as Anna the ice queen quickened her pace to get to the house. Many thoughts swirled in her mind as she was walking and, you guessed it, most of those thoughts were about Yoh. One particular thing was about this recent relationship with Tamao. Lately, they've been hanging out together a lot and well….that got her angry, fuming in fact.

"_Who does she think she is! Hanging around MY fiancé."_ Anna thought

She froze in her tracks with shock plastered on her emotionless face

"_Since when did I think of Yoh that way. I must be sick, I need to go home." _She quickened her pace even more and when she reached the house, she slid it open as quietly as she could. She was going to the kitchen to get a cup of tea to drink when she stumbled onto a scene where Yoh was hugging Tamao and Tamao was holding something that looked like a box.

"Oh Tamao!" Yoh shouted as he jumped up and down with what seemed like happiness and excitement.

Anna thought the worst and didn't wait to hear the rest of the things he had to say as she ran into her room, purposely slamming the door hard and loudly.

---OTL---

"Oh Tamao!" Yoh exclaimed as he was hugging her.

"It's perfect! Anna will love it! Thank you so much for picking one out for me!!!" he said as he marveled at the object he held in his hand.

"Well, it wasn't very hard" Tamao said as she smiled happily, glad that she could do something for the…er…"couple"

SLAM!

"What was that?" Yoh said, surprised.

"Looks like Anna's home." Tamao smiled. "You'd better go and give it to her now. Better now than later."

"Ok, wish me luck" Yoh said nervously as he walked up the stairs.

---OTL---

"Anna?" Yoh asked timidly as he knocked on her door but found it slightly open

He peeked in and saw her sitting quietly near the window, looking at the night sky.

"Ano, Anna?" Yoh asked, hesitantly.

"Nani?" she replied back in her normal cold voice

"_Though it seems like there's a bit of sadness mixed in there as well..." _Yoh thought but he shrugged it off because he was getting nervous about what he was going to ask Anna.

"Anna" he said, and paused hesitantly, "I have something to ask you."

"_Hmph, he's probably going to say that he hooked up with Tamao and needs to ask my permission to break off the engagement or something." _Anna thought as she sighed waited impatiently for him to say whatever he was going to say.

He realized that she was waiting for him to go on

"Um…well…you see…..um….Tamao…and….well…."

Anna grew more and more impatient as he stuttered and mumbled so she finally shouted "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

Yoh stared at her for a moment shocked and finally blurted out "Welliknowwe'reengagedandeverythingbut…"

"Yoh, slow down." Anna said exasperatedly as she tried to make sense of what he was saying.

Yoh took a deep breath and tried to start over but it just wouldn't come out, so instead, he just thrust this little box in front of Anna and said "Here"

Anna blinked once. Twice. Three times. She struggled to keep her voice as cold as ever

"What's this?" even though she had an idea of what it was.

Yoh mumbled something that vaguely sounded like, "Just open it"

Anna looked down on it and finally decided to open it then stare dumbly at it. When she finally did open it, she gasped in surprise. In the box was the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. (A/N: Ok, I'm so not good at describing things so I'll just leave what it looks like to your imaginations)

"Y-Yoh, what's this for?" she asked tentatively almost like she was afraid of the answer but trying to act tough and not care

He smiled sheepishly and answered, this time without rushing or stuttering

"Well, I know we're engaged and all but I wanted something official to state that so….I asked Tamao to pick out a ring for me…."

"Oh…" She whispered as she continued to look at the ring blankly

"_sigh, I knew this was going to happen" _Yoh thought despairingly as he tried to hide his hurt and the pained expression that would surely find it's way to his eyes. He found out that he couldn't so he just closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I understand if you don't want it, I'll just…ask Tamao to return it."

He opened his eyes and to his surprise, he found Anna with the ring on and looking at it admiringly

"Thank you" she simply said with her eyes brimming with happiness

Yoh gave her one of his goofy smiles, "No problem!"

Anna then turned her smile to a frown, "but you get extra training tomorrow"

"But Anna!"

"No buts, now get out of my room." Anna pointed to the door

He stared at her for a moment and smiled a goofy smile again "Ok" and he walked out of her room

"Good night" he said softly as he closed the door.

Now, you all must be wondering, "OMG? How can she be so cold after he gave her that ring!" Well, she didn't fool Yoh. When Anna ordered him out, Yoh could see her eyes still filled with happiness and that tears were threatening to spill out and she was trying so hard to keep them from doing that. So, he just quietly left, hoping for the best for the future.(A/N: weird sentence o.O)

Both of them sat in their rooms and stared out their windows at the sky and watched the stars glisten as they both shared their secret little smiles.

**Ok, lets all say it! That was so weird! XD**

**well, I don't think it was **_**that**_** bad for my first time but, neh, what do I know**

**Inner voice in my head: absolutely nothing**

**Me: argh! go away! -tries to beat it up until I realize that I can't-**

**Inner voice: you suck XD**

**Me: oh shut up -puts inner voice into a box inside my head-**

**Inner voice: Hey! Lemme out! LEMME OUT!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Mwahaha, all in good time, anywayz, I would really appreciate if u reviewed!!!!! Go ahead! Press that little purple button **

**Well, hope you enjoyed ****Secret Little Smiles**

**Ja ne,**

**total-manga-freak**


End file.
